1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for a configuration and/or reconfiguring an automation device and to an automation device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for reconfiguring an automation device, where the automation device has a hardware configuration with a number of hardware components, and a control program executed by a CPU for controlling a technical process.
2. Description of Related Art
Siemens Catalog ST 70, Chapter 4, 2001 Edition, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an automation system at the upper performance range provided for solving automation tasks in the field of production engineering, process engineering, and systems control engineering. Components of this automation system are CPU modules, communication modules, peripheral modules, e.g., in the form of input/output modules, and functional modules, which are interconnected via a bus. Chapter 6 of the Siemens Catalog ST 70, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses so-called “decentralized peripherals” for decentralized solutions to automation tasks. These “decentralized peripherals” typically include various peripheral devices that are provided with a number of peripheral modules, which are connected to a master module via a bus. The master module can be a component of the aforementioned automation system.
Actuators and/or sensors can be connected to the peripheral modules of both the automation system and the “decentralized peripherals.” Peripheral process input data transmitted by the sensors can be supplied to the CPU module of the automation system as an image of these peripheral process input data. From these images of peripheral process input data, a control program executed by the CPU module generates images of peripheral process output data. These generated images can then be supplied to the actuators as peripheral process output data.
To enable the CPU module to perform read and/or write accesses to the centralized and decentralized peripheral modules during an open loop control or a closed loop control, an engineering system known, for example, from Siemens Catalog ST PCS 7, Chapter 1, 2001 Edition, is used in a configuration phase. Siemens Catalog ST PCS 7, Chapter 1, 2001 Edition is incorporated herein by reference. This engineering system is used in the configuration phase to first configure the hardware and then to store the configuration data accumulated during this configuration phase in a memory of the automation system. The configuration data contain parameters defining the behavior and the physical characteristics of the entire automation system. The CPU module administers the configuration data.
For example, some of these configuration data define the existence and the behavior of the peripheral modules. These parameters are converted in the CPU module and are stored in a memory of the CPU module. This information, hereinafter referred to as a configuration list, is used by the control program. The configuration list defines, for example, the addressing of the peripheral modules and/or determines, for example, the scaling of process values.
The hardware configuration may need to be changed, for example, due to changes in the control task to be solved. To change the hardware configuration, the automation device must be expanded, for example, by an additional centralized and/or decentralized peripheral module. Changing the hardware configuration means that the configuration data must be changed and, subsequently, that the configuration list must be adapted accordingly. To adapt the configuration list, the process must in turn be brought to a defined safe state. To switch the process to a safe state, the CPU module switches from a “RUN” mode to a “STOP” mode, such that the centralized and decentralized peripheral modules assume a controlled state. After the CPU module has adapted the configuration list, the process is switched back to a “RUN” mode. In the “RUN” mode, the control program assumes control of the process peripherals, and the system quits the controlled (safe) state.